LA NOVIA DE STEVEN
by das Madchen in der Maske
Summary: steven despierta desorientado y huye de S.H.I.E.L.D un par de horas despues conoce a una joven dama que lloraba en un puente. el no sabe porque pero quiere consolarla. ( chica normal nada de agente ni villana)
1. Chapter 1

-¿sucede algo capitán?-pregunta fiury

-no, solo que... tenía una cita-sin querer hice que mi voz sonara increíblemente perdida, tan triste.

Nadie pronuncio ni una palabra, el único ruido era el pitido de los autos que intentaban pasar pero que aquellos autos negros no los dejaban y el de las personas que caminaban y comentaban sobre aquel incidente. Los que pasaban lo miraban con los ojos entrecerrados, no era común que personas armadas y del gobierno acorralaran a alguien en medio de la calle.

-Capitán porque no entra al auto y conversamos esto en otro lugar-mire fijamente al tuerto.

Un remolino de pensamientos me atacaron, todos con el mismo final: yo no sabía quiénes eran o donde estaba; ni siquiera podía atenerme que estuviera en new york. Mire lo más disimulado que pude a mi alrededor, a excepción del tuerto solo me rodeaban cuatro hombre que, a pesar de su armamento, no me detendrían. Fiury pareció notar lo que pensaba porque acerco su mano rápidamente al bolsillo de su arma.

-ni lo piense soldado-el que me llamara por mi verdadero rango me alerto, aquello era una amenaza. Sin pensar más Salí corriendo a todo lo que dieron mis piernas. Escuche un par de gritos y algunos disparos pero no me detuve, corrí hasta que quede rendido. Mirando a mi alrededor me di cuenta de varias cosas: la primera que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, la segunda era que no entendía porque me había cansado tan pronto si normalmente podía durar todo un día en acción y la tercera pero la que se hizo notar como un pulgar adolorido era el hambre voraz que tenía. Empecé a caminar con un ritmo calmado, los recuerdos de la guerra azotaban mi mente.

No estaba seguro si habían pasado 70 años o no pero definitivamente estaba en otra época. Peggy, mi amada Peggy podría estar muerta en ese momento. Sentí una lagrima traicionera resbalar por mi mejilla. La limpie con rapidez y sacudí mi cabeza, el tuerto debía estar buscándome y yo debía moverme.

Me sentía muy hambriento como para correr así que me resigne a caminar, llegue a un pequeño puente y notando, hasta ahora, que tenía la garganta seca me acerque hasta el riachuelo para poder tomar un sorbo, pero me frene en seco al ver lo contaminada que estaba el agua. Caí de culo en el piso, sentado sobre el pasto que rodeaba el riachuelo, las lágrimas se aglomeraban en mis ojos luchando por salir. Nunca me había sentido tan solo ni tan perdido, ni siquiera cuando mis padres murieron. Las lágrimas rápidamente encontraron su camino hacia mi cara. Un ruido me sobresalto.

Silenciosamente me levante dispuesto a luchar contra el tuerto y sus acompañantes pero grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que el ruido no era emitido ni por el tuerto, ni por un arma, ni siquiera por un hombre. Al otro lado del puente una joven lloraba desconsoladamente; su apariencia era desaliñada, su cabello estaba lleno de tierra y su ropa estaba terriblemente sucia. A simple vista parecía una persona de las calles pero su mochila con libros (que estaba rota) descartaba esa idea. También tenía un raro aparato en sus bolsillos que conectaba un cable blanco que se dividía a mitad de camino, los extremos se conectaban a sus orejas. No entendía que podía ser pero eso no era lo importante; lo que en ese momento importaba era que una dama estaba llorando.

Me le acerque despacio sin querer asustarla.

-señorita ¿se encuentra bien?-no pareció escucharme, me pregunte si tenía algo que ver con los cables de sus oídos.-señorita-dije un poco más alto haciéndola brincar. Su cabeza giro permitiéndome ver su rostro. Unos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas me devolvieron la mirada.

Se quitó rápidamente los cables que salían de sus orejas.

-¿Qué desea?-pidió nerviosa. Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa tratando de verme lo más amable posible. Lo último que quería era intimidarla y posiblemente hacerla llorar más.

-¿Me preguntaba porque esta…-mi pregunta quedo inconcluso ante un grito detrás mío.

-Capitán- ambos nos sobresaltamos y ella se levantó mientras se guardaba aquellos cable en su bolsillo. Era el tuerto con varios hombres armados.

Inconscientemente agarre el brazo de la señorita y la jale detrás de mí. Mi cuerpo había tomado una posición de lucha.

-No queremos luchar capitán- el tuerto se veía bastante nervioso y no quitaba sus ojos –su ojo- de mí.

-Pruébenlo-grite-bajen las armas.

El tuerto miro a los hombres detrás de él y asintió con la cabeza. Ellos obedecieron sin rechistar.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto la dama detrás mío.

Si de repente luchábamos ella sería la peor parada, no había que ser un genio para saberlo. Le dije lo más sensato que se me ocurrió a pesar de no querer, quería preguntarle porque lloraba.

-Madame es mejor que se valla-su cara fue de sorpresa.

¿Acaso quería quedarse ahí?, me pregunte.

-¿Madame?-pregunto suavemente mirándome con confusión pero tal vez recordando los hombres armados prefirió obedecer-claro, claro.

Se alejó rápidamente, corría con gracia, casi como los duendes de los míticos cuentos de hadas. Una muy hermosa duendecilla, mi pensamiento me sorprendió pero lo ignore. Tenía que centrarme en los hombres frente a mí. Ellos me miraban y uno había sacado una libreta y un lapicero ante la reprobatoria mirada del tuerto.

-Capitán soy Nick Fiury- se presentó el tuerto- como ya le explique usted estuvo dormido por 70 años; se encuentra en New York. Yo y estos agentes trabajamos para S.H.I.E.L.D una organización que se encargara de usted. Pero necesito que deje de atacar a mis hombres- para alguien poco observador y detallista el notar la broma sería complicado pues su rostro seguía serio, su tono era lo único que se modificó.

Sonreí nervioso y relaje mi postura.

-Y según ustedes ¿Cuál es la brillante teoría del que no esté muerto?-pregunte adoptando un tono relajado pero mi cuerpo seguía tenso-si mal no recuerdo caí en unas aguas que congelaban todo a su paso.

-Creemos que el suero que le suministro Howard Stark tiene algo que ver con eso, el suero protegió su cuerpo todos estos años hasta que al final lo encontramos. Se podría decir que estaba en un estado de hibernación.

-Muy bien tuerto, digamos que les creo y accedo a irme con ustedes. ¿Qué harán con migo?-debía aceptar que un nerviosismo me recorría entero. Las posibilidades de que todo lo que me habían dicho fuera verdad eran altas, solo tenia que ver mi entorno para poder creérmelo.

-me llamo Nick Fiury capitán-no pareció agradarle el apodo, pensé- lo que haremos será simple, le tenemos adaptado un entorno con todo lo de su época y al mismo tiempo usted va a recibir visitas diarias por parte de un psicólogo y recibirá asesoramiento sobre como actuar y como manejarse en este nuevo entorno-

-¿Cómo actuar?-no me gustaba por donde iba la conversación-¿quieren que cambie?.

-solo son algunas cosas mínimas como ese gesto de hace un momento; no llame a las mujeres madame ni señoritas, lo mejor es que las llame por el nombre. Claro que si no tiene su nombre les puede decir señoritas pero debe averiguar el nombre antes que nada-

-¿Quieren que irrespete a las damas?-pregunte sorprendido. ¡Como cambian las cosas en solo 70 años!

-No solo que… olvídelo-rasco su calva suavemente.-Por favor acompáñenos capitán.

-Está bien-cedi. Realmente tenía hambre y no quería discutir y a decir verdad ellos nunca me habían hecho nada, por lo visto me habían cuidado y habían intentado no provocarme un shock. Lamentablemente no funciono, pero había sido un noble intento.

Entre con ellos al auto sin saber que a lo lejos unos preciosos ojos verdes me miraban con curiosidad.


	2. Chapter 2

LA NOVIA DE STEVEN

Me llevaron al edificio de donde escape. Las miradas que recibía de todas aquellas personas eran de sorpresa, admiración y orgullo. Estaban felices de tenerme hay.

Recuerde destellos fugaces de lo que paso después, supe que me examinaron y me inyectaron medicina para los virus o algo así y luego me dieron de comer caldo porque mi estómago no podía digerir nada solido todavía. Eso es de lo único que recuerdo, no recordaba ni nombres ni rostro ni nada de lo que me dijeron; mi mente se encontraba con la madame de ojos verdes.

Ya caída la noche y después de cenar más caldo de pollo, me dejaron en mi habitación para que me durmiera. Era la misma en la que me desperté pero el muro ya estaba arreglado. Me sentí incapaz de dormir me puse los zapatos, me puse la ropa (dormía en calzoncillos) y agarre mi chaqueta. En los bolsillos tenía un pequeño trofeo: hoy me habían enseñado cómo manejar el dinero y sin que se dieran cuenta agarre 300 dólares. Salí de la habitación y al no ver a nadie empecé a caminar hasta la salida.

La calle me recibió con una ligera y re confortable brisa. Camine rápido y me interne entre las personas que caminaban hacia sus casas o hacia un restaurante cercano o simplemente habían decidido dar un pequeño paseo como yo. En realidad no pensaba alejarme mucho pero sin darme me perdí como lo había hecho en la tarde.

Este lugar es inmenso, pensé, más de lo que conocía yo. Llevaba una hora caminando y solo veía carros y motos pasar. Hace rato que no veía personas.

Llegue a una "zona rosa" los bares estaban a diestra y siniestra y las mujeres de mala fama no me quitaban los ojos de encima. Aquello era bastante frecuente después de que me inyectaran el suero, especialmente porque mi equipo pasaba más tiempo en los bares que en el campo de batalla pero siempre me había parecido molesto. En un momento dado pase junto a tres de esas mujeres pero algo me detuvo en seco. Una de ellas lloraba.

El verme detenido en mitad de la calle y mirándolas fue suficiente para que las dos mujeres se me acercaran y se colgaran de mis brazos.

-¿Que se te antoja amor? Te haremos lo que quieras-me dio asco como las dos chicas se me retorcían.

-Solo quiero saber ¿porque la señorita está llorando?- las sonrisas de sus rostros se borraron y se me descolgaron al instante.

-Es su primer día en este trabajo y aun es virgen-eso fue todo lo que me dijeron pero aquella explicación me bastaba.

La volví a mirar con algo de pena. Ella sintiéndose observada me miro un instante donde pude apreciar sus ojos. Unos ojos verdes preciosos, como dos esmeraldas me devolvieron la mirada.

-Eres la chica del puente-ni siquiera pensé antes de decirlo. La frase salió de mi boca como agua de las cascadas.

La señorita me miraba con la boca abierta.

-Señor... digo capitán... digo...-sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Realmente se veía adorable.

-Dime Steven-le di una pequeña sonrisa que fue correspondida-no he sido capitán por mucho tiempo.

Por un momento los recuerdos florecieron en mi mente pero el rostro de confección de la señorita me devolvió a la realidad.

-No pareces muy mayor-murmuro- mi nombre es Emma.

-¿Porque estás aquí?-me había acercado lo suficiente como para tenerla al lado. Emma me iba a responder pero su estómago rugió.

Me reí ligeramente mientras su rostro daba apariencia de tomate maduro.

-¿Quieres comer algo?-pregunte mirándola fijamente. Era muy hermosa y no entendía porque estaba en ese lugar con tan malas compañías.

-No tengo dinero-me esforcé por oírla. Su voz fue más baja que un susurro.

-Yo te brindo-le tendí el brazo como acostumbraba. Ella me miro como si estuviera loco pero de colgó de mi brazo a regañadientes.

Mire a las dos mujeres que estaban ahí. Una se estaba montando en una camioneta y la otra hablaba con un hombre en una moto. No notaron que nos alejábamos.

Caminamos pasando por bares y prostíbulos de mala muerte pero por ningún café o algún lugar con comida decente. Mi hermosa acompañante se estremecía cada vez que el viento golpeaba; hizo que me dieran cuenta de la provocativa pero escasa ropa que llevaba. Me pare un instante y solté la unión en nuestros brazos para poder quitarme la chaqueta. Se la tendí con una pequeña sonrisa y ella después de mirarme con duda la cogió y se la puso demasiado rápido, se estaba congelando.  
>Le volví a tender el brazo y en esta ocasión se colgó sin dudarlo.<p>

Después de caminar un par de cuadras llegamos a un café. Al entrar nos recibió un calor acogedor que traía con sigo un olor a café y especias. Nos sentamos en una mesa y pedimos un sándwich de pavo para cada uno y dos tazas de cappuccino. Después de comernos la mitad empezamos a hablar.

-¿Porque estabas ahí?-mi voz sonó preocupada.

-Mi madre murió y mi padre se volvió un alcohólico. Esta pensionado pero se gasta todo en licor y no me deja nada ni para comer ni para ir a la escuela. Llevo dos días sin comer y me desespere- a esas alturas ella ya estaba llorando. Sentí lastima por ella, más que por mí. Yo solo había pasado hambre en la zona de guerra pero eso fue por mi elección, esta niña frente a mí no era más que una inocente que pagaba por el problema de su padre.

Acaricie su mano re confortablemente. Me senté junto a ella y le pase el brazo sobre los hombros. Sentí el cuero de mi chaqueta bajo la fina tela de mi camisa y un olor a channel.

-Usas channel-dije sorprendido.

-Me lo regalo mi madre antes de morir. Casi no lo uso porque me queda muy poco-giro la cabeza para sonreírme. Me sonroje por la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos y me separe un poco. Ella se sonrojo muy ligeramente y para evitar la incomodidad dio un mordisco a su sándwich. Me devolví hacia mi puesto anterior y tome un sorbo del cappuccino. Un momento.

-Yo no puedo comer- me levante de un tiro. Emma me miro sorprendida.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto con una pizca de diversión.

-Yo tengo prohibido digerir alimentos por un tiempo- me senté mirando mi plato con cansancio. Realmente odiaba no comer comida de verdad.

Ella rio suavemente antes de terminar su comida. Mire mi plato y el de ella, yo no podía comer así que ¿porque desperdiciar esta comida? Se lo tendí sonriéndole dulcemente.

Ella me miro interrogativamente.

-Adelante-ella me dedico una sonrisa que hizo que en mi estómago cientos de mariposas revoletearan. Cogió el plato y llevo a su boca el sándwich. Todavía sonriendo le tendí el cappuccino que acepto gustosa. Después de comer salimos y empezamos a caminar. Le volví a tender mi brazo y ella volvió a aceptarlo.

Si cualquiera nos viera pensaría que éramos una pareja que había salido a dar un paseo. Neos porque me ilusione tanto con la idea.

-Te acompañare hasta tu casa- la idea de dejarla sola en ese lugar lleno de pervertidos y personas de dudosa reputación no me agrado en lo más mínimo. La acompañaría hasta su casa aunque viviera al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Steven debo volver. Ahora no tengo hambre pero mañana me volverá a dar y no tengo dinero-dijo tristemente. No quería hacerlo pero el entendía que ella no tenia de otra.

-¿Cuánto te puede durar 250 dólares?-de nada me sirve ese dinero a mí. Yo tengo un lugar donde acudir y personas encargadas de cuidarme. Ella no tenía nada de eso.

-Una semana talvez... si lo economizo bien pero no entiendo la pregun...-dejo de hablar al verme sacar los 250 dólares que tenía. Tenía otros 20 dólares pero lo usaría para un taxi o algo para poder guiarme hasta el edificio.

-Yo no los necesito-le dije.

-No los puedo aceptar-dijo

-Si puedes-

-No puedo-

-Si puedes-

-Que no-

-Tómalo como un préstamo. Me los puedes pagar después, sin intereses ni nada-la mire fijamente dando por acabada la discusión. Ella suspiro y se los guardo en los bolsillos de sus shorts.

Ella me indico donde vivía; la acompañe hasta la casa que estaba a unas 40 cuadras. Abrieron con las llaves que Emma cargaba. Ella me invito a pasar.

-¿Tu padre esta?-pregunte antes de sentarme en un viejo sofá.

-No creo. Pasa sus noches en los bares. ¿Quiere agua?-me miro desde el pasillo que debía dar a la cocina.

-Si gracias- desapareció por el pasillo y apareció a los minutos con un vaso con agua fría.

-Es lo único que hay-me sonrió tristemente. Me tome lentamente el agua apreciando a Emma.

Sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda precioso. Su cabello era largo y negro, era más pequeña que yo, talvez solo metro y medio pero su cuerpo estaba lleno de curvas. Su rostro era ovalado, tenía una nariz pequeña y unos labios rosados pequeños. Era muy hermosa.

-Debes irte. Si mi padre llega y tú estas aquí se enojara y el borracho es muy salvaje-

Deje el vaso en la mesita frente a mí y me levante un poco molesto. Si su padre era salvaje pudo haber dejado explotar en algún momento esa faceta suya en ella. En algún momento la pudo llegar a gritar. Peor a golpear.

-¿Te ha tocado?- ella me miro sorprendida.

-no, no. Nunca me ha golpeado, ni violado ni nada-eso me tranquilizo profundamente.

-Muy bien. Me voy-Emma se me acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla que me dejo sorprendido- ¿y eso?

-Por todo-me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa.

Al salir empezó a caminar sin rumbo, las calles eran desiertas. La única señal de vida la emitían unos vagabundos que dormían en cartón o intentaban coger calor frente a un bote de basura metálico grande que tenía por dentro fuego. Algunos me miraban pero no decían nada.

No debí haber pasado media hora desde que Emma me había despedido y yo aun seguí perdido. Al voltear en una esquina un auto se detuvo en frente mío. De el auto bajo un hombre que me sentí aliviado de ver.

-Capitán Rogers lo estábamos buscando-los gritos de Fiury resonaron por todo el lugar y antes de que pudiera decir algo más me monte a la camioneta que conducía.

El me miro pasmado y yo le sonreí levemente, disfrutando de cada segundo. Lo tenía consternado, molesto e intimidado. Eso me gustaba.

Solo una tarde me basto para darme cuenta que nada pasaba sin que aquel tipo no se enterara y el darme cuenta que lo tenía así: acorralado, nervioso me fascinaba. Era igual que con la bandera en el ejército, todos esperaban que uno de los fuertes la bajara y yo el más debilucho les mostré como hacerlo mil veces mejor. Y para que negar que me gusto el premio; desde entonces Peggy había sido muy amable con migo. Por supuesto en frente de todos yo era el soldado Rogers pero en privado era más amable y permisiva.

Talvez eso era lo que me había enamorado de ella. Esa forma de tratarme, como me "premiaba" cuando sobresalía en algo con chocolate. Teníamos un pequeño ritual, como al llegar a la base yo no podía hacer ni una flexión y cada día que mejorara e hiciera una flexión más que el dia anterior ella me daba chocolate y comida diferente a la que se le daba a los soldados. Todo esto rematado con un beso en la mejilla. Sin darme cuenta una sonrisa boba surco mi rostro. Estaba a punto de regañarme a mí mismo por demostrar tanto afecto por Peggy cuando recordé el beso en la mejilla que me dio Emma hace media hora. Aun podía sentir sus suaves labios en mi mejilla, su aliento golpeando mi oreja y ese maravilloso olor a cannel. Una vez mi madre me dijo que el channel era diferente para todos. Sus palabras exactas eran "si quieres conocer a alguien échale unas góticas de channel. Para todos es distinto, si te gusta el olor créeme que con el tiempo te gustara la chica" y procedía a echarse unas góticas en el escote.

Jamás comprobé la teoría de mi madre pues Peggy usaba otra colonia. Olía bien pero no era como el channel. No olía como Emma.

Emma olía a picante y al mismo tiempo a chocolate. Olía a café recién hecho. Olía a fresco, a dama, a cuero viejo. Pero tenía un pequeño olor, frágil pues no lo desprendía ella y al mismo tiempo la llenaba toda. Olía a Hombre, pero no cualquier hombre. Era mi olor (dado por la chaqueta), eso me gustaba, me excitaba.

-Capitán-la voz de Fiury me saco de mi tren de pensamientos-¿dónde está su chaqueta?

Se la deje a Emma, me dije. Pero no le podía decir eso.

-Me la deje en el cuarto-el hizo un sonido de no creerme pero no insistió mas. Al llegar me encerró en el cuarto diciendo  
>que solo abriría hasta que fueran las siete y se fue murmurando sobre capitanes ancianos que no lo dejaban dormir.<p>

Me quite la ropa y la doble con cuidado. Al tenderme en la cama deje que mi sonrisa boba floreciera otra vez. Me quede dormido pensando en el hermoso rostro de Emma sin saber que ella hacia lo mismo.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Había pasado exactamente una semana después de aquel incidente. Yo ya no vivía en aquel edificio, orgullosamente podía decir que era el propietario de un apartamento a unas calles de ahí. El apartamento estaba diseñado según mi época ¡tenía un tocadiscos! No me podía quejar el lugar era magnifico y después de averiguar un poco resulto que yo era un hombre increíblemente rico. Mis padres antes de morir habían invertido en una empresa que ahora era multimillonaria que había guardado el 0,30% de todas sus ganancias por 70 años. El resultado para mi bolsillo fueron 4 millones de dólares. Sobra decir que esa fue una grata sorpresa.

Aparte de eso Howard Stark creo una cuenta con mi nombre donde deposito un par de millones y el dinero de los donativos de las personas que lo apoyaban con su exhaustiva búsqueda. Y junto a esto el gobierno me daba 25 mil dólares mensuales por mi participación de la guerra. Definitivamente ya no volvería a pasar hambre como de joven al morir mis padres, aunque eso tampoco duro mucho.

Yo siempre fui un buen pintor y a muchos les gustaba mis dibujos callejeros. Eso había ayudado.

A pesar de toda la lluvia de dinero y comodidades que me había caído encima aún estaba nostálgico y perdido en este nuevo mundo. Sin importar que tan perdido me encontraba en aquel nuevo mundo y todas las clases de "adaptación" que las que asistía mi mente no podía alejarse de una frase: "me durara una semana". Ya había pasado una semana desde la última vez que había visto a Emma y la preocupación me inundaba.

Rogando encontrarla salí de mi apartamento para dar un paseo. Peinaría toda la ciudad de ser necesario pero yo la encontraría. No entendía porque me preocupaba tanto por ella, solo había hablado en una ocasión con ella en la cual ella se había ganado 250 dolares. Esa semana habia analizado lo que habia pasado aquella noche: una mujer que estaba trabajando en la vida facil conto una triste historia que la ponia a ella en todas las posiciones como la victima de los crueles giros de la vida. Una pequeña voz me gritaba que me habia estafado pero no me lo queria creer.

Camine, camine y camine, como costumbre me perdi pero en esta ocacion ya sabia que debia buscar, la direccion la tenia en papel y en mi cabeza. Pase por lugares poblados de gente y lugares completamente vacios, por zonas adineradas y zonas con edificios viejos y abandonados. Fue en uno de estos donde volvia ver esa azabache cabellera.

La vi con una inmensa mochila sentada sobre unos cartones. Emma comia de un paquete de papas fritas que parecia ser lo unico que almorzaria; un par de lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, no importaba cuanto las limpiara, siempre llegaban unas nuevas a tomar su lugar. Si antes tenía alguna duda de la historia de Emma ya podía deshacerse de ella ¡Emma estaba viviendo en la calle!

Me le acerque sin saber que decir, recordé cuando yo estaba en la misma situación y Bucky me rescato de las calles. Esa noche el no dijo nada, no era necesario. Me pare junto a ella, el ligero sol me golpeo de espaldas y creo una sombra; una noche en septiembre en las calles era helada y para esto solo faltaban unas cuantas horas. Emma subió la vista buscando el obstáculo entre ella y la luz solar. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al verme, rápidamente agacho la cabeza avergonzada. Sus lágrimas rodaron hasta el piso de cartón. No supe cuánto duramos así, yo mirándola con tristeza y lastima entremezcladas y ella evitando mi mirada.

Cansado suspire y me acuclille junto a ella.

-Emma acompáñame-le tendí mi mano para ayudarla a parar, la cogió sin dudarlo.

Tal vez fuera por mi ayuda la última vez que nos vimos o simplemente porque ya no tenía mucho que perder pero ella me siguió sin preguntar ni poner objeciones. Caminamos cuarenta minutos antes de llegar a mi apartamento. Salude amablemente al portero que me miro con curiosidad. No era normal que llevara a una señorita a mi apartamento. En ningún momento cruzamos palabra, actuamos sin siquiera mirarnos. El ascensor no demoro nada en subir al piso 4 donde se encontraba mi hogar actual. Al fin la mire, mientras buscaba mis llaves y las insertaba en la cerradura para abrir la puerta. No demore más de unos segundos pero fue suficiente para apreciarla; llevaba unos jeans (las mujeres usan pantalones en el siglo XXI), una sudadera gris y unos tenis. A pesar de usar ropa sencilla y humilde no podía evitar mirarla como si fuera una rara especie exótica en peligro de extinción, para mi ella era una dama exótica con su piel perlada, sus profundos ojos verdes esmeralda y su largo cabello que lucía en un moño tomate. Todo eso sin contar su cara con su nariz pequeña y labios finos.

Maldije mentalmente. Mejor me iba bajando de esa nube de corazoncitos que se formaba dentro de mí ser al verla o pensar en ella. Yo tenía noventa años por Dios.

Al dar un par de pasos en el lugar Emma murmuro un "permiso". Deje su mochila (soy un caballero y por eso la cargaba) en el sofá. La pelinegra seguía sin moverse cerca de la puerta.

-Pasa- dije amablemente. Ella hizo caso omiso sin dejar de mirar todo el lugar. No entendía que le podía pasar, tal vez se quería ir-¿sucede algo?

-este lugar… es como si estuviera en los años 40-me miro sonriendo. Le sonreí nervioso y trague saliva ruidosamente y si Emma se dio cuenta lo ignoro prefiriendo dar unos pasos hasta que quedamos frente a frente separados por solo un metro de distancia. Cruzo sus brazos a la defensiva-¿Qué quieres de mí?

No era tan tonto o desactualizado para entender la gravedad de su pregunta; un completo extraño le daba dinero, comida y la llevaba a su apartamento pasado de moda. Lo más seguro es que pensaba que la iba a violar.

-Quiero ayudarte, no creí que tu padre te dejara en la calle-

-Él no me dejo en la calle, yo me escape-murmuro bajando los brazos. No me lo podía creer; un hogar abusivo era preocupante y a decir verdad esta última semana los nervios regurgitaban en mi al imaginarme a un hombre sin rostro borracho y golpeando todo a su alrededor con Emma corriendo a esconderse.

-¿Por qué?-

Sus ojos que hasta ahora me miraban fijamente se desviaron hacia el piso, sus manos se restregaron un poco en sus janes. Su nerviosismo era claro. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que hablara.

-tienes comida-sus intentos de cambiar el tema funcionaron pues me recordaron que debía darle un almuerzo decente. Asentí vacilando, sin importar cuanto preguntara ella no me diría lo que había pasado, aun no confiaba lo suficiente en mí.

Rápidamente la guie hasta el comedor donde se sentó sin mucha objeción. A continuación yo seguí hasta la cocina que quedaba a un pasillo de distancia, hay abrí y mire la nevera que contenía los restos de mi última cena: pizza. La historia del porque yo, el capitán américa, el hombre del siglo pasado pedía pizza a domicilio era bastante hilarante.

A pesar de tener mi propio hogar todos los días a las 7.00 am caminaba las seis cuadras que me separaban del edificio donde desperté que tenía como nombre edificio de oficinas o eso fue lo que me dijo Fiury, el tuerto. A las 7:30 am empezaban mis "clases" con psicólogos especializados que me enseñaban velozmente cómo funcionaba el mundo actual. A pesar de ser abrumadora toda la información que recibía a diario, yo lo prefería mil veces más que la opción de quedarme encerrado todo el día en el "edificio de oficinas". El hecho de que yo intentara huir en dos ocasiones y mi obvia molestia por aquel lugar-que a pesar de intentar imitar la década de los 40 yo lo sentía todo más falso que una moneda de cuero- decidieron al tercer día darme mi propio hogar con la condición de aumentar mis horarios de clases de adaptación. Al planteármelo Fiury acepte sin chistar. Yo me enorgullecía de ser un hombre muy decente y educado con la personas, especialmente con las mujeres pero el sentimiento de fastidio por aquel "edificio de oficinas" podía más con migo, el fastidio y molestia me salía por los poros.

El día anterior uno de los psicólogos me enseño a usar un teléfono e intento lo mismo con un celular pero el último fallo estrepitosamente por lo que aplazamos el tema del celular para la siguiente clase. Al final el psicólogo me recomendó (en realidad me ordeno) ordenar comida a domicilio para irme acostumbrando; el hombre me dio una lista de comidas y su números telefónicos dando por terminada la "clase". Hice como se me fue ordenado y en media hora ya tenía a un domiciliario tocando mi puerta con una pizza de champiñones.

Fue fácil, pensé sacándola y sirviendo dos porciones en un plato junto a un vaso repleto de Coca-Cola, regalo de Fiury el cual me dio junto a una inmensa nevera varios tipos de bebidas advirtiéndome del peligro para la salud tomándola regularmente. Solo tomaba un sorbo a medio día acompañando mi almuerzo y aquella me había gustado bastante, esperaba que lo mismo sintiera Emma.

Soltando un leve suspiro accedí a la cocina donde Emma me esperaba jugando con la manga de su sudadera. Ella sonrió al verme o eso pensé al principio pues al ver relamer sus labios me di cuenta que se fijaba más en la comida que en mí. Le sonreí suavemente sintiéndome algo extraño por ser desplazado por un plato de comida.

La observe devorar la pizza sentado junto a ella. Era la primare vez que observaba a una mujer comer así y era una imagen algo extraña para mí. Detallándomela bien me di cuenta que llevaba un par de días sin bañarse y que de su moño al estilo tomate que llevaba tenía una marca violeta. Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía lleve mi mano hasta ese lugar, Emma al sentir mi tacto soltó la comida de sus manos y salto de la silla sobresaltada. Me miraba con miedo, pavor, espanto.

-discúlpame- me apresure a decir. Estúpido, idiota cómo pudiste tocarla, me dije mentalmente. La vi mirar de soslayo su mochila, la puerta y finalmente a mí. Detallo mi inmenso cuerpo rápidamente, retrocedió un par de pasos atemorizado. Nos separaba solo unos metros de distancia.

-dime de una vez ¿qué es lo que quieres?-grito. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas que se negaban salir. Sus manos no dejaban de temblar.

-no quiero hacerte daño, jamás- me aleje un par de pasos para no asustarla más-termina de comer, date un baño y si quieres luego puedes irte-

Trate de salir del comedor pero la respuesta a la pregunta que no quiso responder me detuvo.

-mi padre me echo de la casa porque vio tu chaqueta y porque me pinte las puntas del pelo. Yo no escape, te mentí-gire y me le quede viendo con sorpresa. No me fue una gran sorpresa que me mintiera pero lo otro… el concepto de tinturarse el cabello, ese fue otro tema que el tuerto toco pero jamás imagine que ella lo hiciera; cuando vi lo morado en su cabello no paso por mi mente el hecho de que fuera pintura.

Mi expresión debía delatar mi sorpresa pues una carcajada broto de los labios de la morena frente a mí.

-deberías ver tu cara-

Su risa era realmente contagiosa y pronto yo me encontré riendo con ella sin saber el motivo aparente. En solo unos minutos ella termino de comer, saco algunas cosas de su mochila y yo la guie al cuarto del baño donde la deje asearse, entretanto yo lave la losa sucia. Ella aun no salía por lo que lleve su mochila al cuarto de invitados que contaba mi apartamento; el cuarto era muy sencillo: paredes blancas, piso en cerámica negra con una alfombra blanca en medio de la habitación. Contaba con una cama, dos mesas de noche, un armario, un escritorio con su respectiva silla y un estante. Todo en madera oscura lo que le daba al lugar una apariencia neutral. Es perfecto para ella, pensé. Me aseguraría de que ese lugar estuviera listo para Emma cada vez que ella lo necesitara.

Al rato ella salió con unos jeans oscuros y una sudadera azul oscuro (un poco más oscura que el traje de la segunda película). Iba descalza.

-prefiero caminar descalza-fue todo lo que dijo antes de preguntar por el resto de sus cosas.

-están en la habitación de invitados-comente dejándome guiar por ella hasta la sala donde se sentó en uno de los sofás con las piernas cruzadas, pero no como Peggy para evitar que se viera algo atraves de su falda sino que se arrecosto en uno de los extremos y se puso en pose de meditación. Me miro un instante como recordando que estaba en casa ajena. Se sonrojo y bajo las piernas murmurando algo inentendible. Reí suavemente.

-no te preocupes, siéntate como quieras-se sonrojo más fuerte haciéndome reír mas pero tomo su postura anterior rápidamente. Cogí el control del televisor que al prenderse emitía una serie llamada "los Simpson" la cual Emma me pidió no cambiar.

Así estuvimos toda la tarde, viendo una maratón de los Simpson. Ya de noche pedí de nuevo comida a domicilio: hamburguesas. Advirtiéndole a Emma que eso solo reía por hoy y que mañana no pediríamos comida cenamos en el sofá (algo nuevo para mí) tomando de nuevo coca-cola. A las 10:00 pm nos fuimos a dormir. Ya en el camino había las habitaciones Emma me llamo un momento.

-sucede algo Emma-pregunte reteniendo un bostezo.

-el hombre tuerto, el de color te llamo capitán. ¿Eres militar?-me quede en piedra analizando lo que me dijo, su voz solo denotaba curiosidad pero decirle: oh si yo soy el capitán américa, no era la mejor de las ideas. Al final decidí decir una pequeña mentira.

-si yo fui militar pero ya estoy retirado-dije mirando muy entretenido a la pared tras ella.

-¿no eres muy joven como para retirarte?-sentí ganas de reírme como un loco, tenía 90 años NOVENTA, definitivamente yo era todo menos joven.

-si pero fui herido en combate-decidí que si ella preguntaba más le mostraría unas cicatrices que me había hecho con arma de fuego en el área de combate.

-Ah ya… buenas noches-se despidió levemente con la mano y entro en su cuarto echando candado tras ella. Suspirando la imite decidido a dormir unas buenas ocho horas, estaba agotado.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma no tenia ni idea de como fue capaz de dormirme, después de dar una infinidad de vueltas en la cama. No que la cama fuera incomoda ¡para nada! La única vez que había dormido tan comoda fue cuando su madre aun vivía y su familia seguían en su casa con tintes de mansión. Lo que no la dejaba dormir era el hombre en la habitación continua, el miedo a que entrara e hiciera de las suyas la atormento hasta muy entrada la noche cuando pudo, por fin caer dormida en un sueño superficial y tenso. Despertó a las primeras horas del alba sin recordar donde estaba. Unos segundos después los recuerdos golpearon su mente.

Se levanto de un salto, se acerco hasta la puerta asegurándose de seguir con la puerta cerrada. Suspiro al ver el cerrojo puesto. Con el susto se le había quitado el sueño por lo que decidió darse un baño. Tomando consigo ropa, un peine y un cepillo de dientes salió de su cuarto en dirección al cuarto de baño que había usado la noche anterior. Se dio una ducha con agua fría, jamás se bañaba en agua caliente a excepción de los días en los que ejercicio o corría. Mirando alrededor se fijó en los productos para cabello de hombre, ella no saco de su casa nada mas que un sobre con acondicionador. A sabiendas de la picazón de cabeza que se avecinaba al llevar días sin lavarse el cabello cogió con un poco del champú y con este se restregó fuertemente el cabello creando un poco de espuma.

Al terminar de asearse se seco el cuerpo con una toalla que colgaba en una barra junto a otra mojada- el ya se baño, pensó Emma- . Se envolvió el cabello con dicha toalla y procedio a lavarse la boca. Al terminar se vistió de rapidez y salió del cuarto del baño. No mas inhalar por primera vez fuera del cuarto fue conciente del aroma a huevos fritos, chocolate y panqueques que salía de la cocina.

Camino como zombi guiada solo por el olor. Empujo suavemente la puerta encontrándose con la imagen de un Steven con el cabello húmedo, cocinando unos huevos. Cantaba por lo bajo una canción que jamás había oído antes.

_You'd be so nice to come home to_

_You'd be so nice by the fire_

_While the breeze on high, sang a lullaby_

_You'd be all my heart could desire_

Al avanzar un par de pasos Steven giro su cabeza sobresaltado, notando la presencia de la joven.

-Buenos días Emma- la saludo sonriéndole.

-Buenos días señor-respondio algo cohibida. Debía admitir que su inmesa figura y el hecho de que sin conocerlo había pasado la noche en su casa la tenia intimidada. Aquel hombre hacia que sus rodillas temblaran, especialmente, cuando sus musculos se tensaban bajo aquella camiseta ante todo movimiento que hiciera. Podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella y no tenia forma de evitarlo; su cuerpo menudo y frágil palidecía junto a aquel fisicoculturista perfecto.

-Siéntate, en unos momentos te serviré el desayuno-le dedico una ultima sonrisa antes de girarse y continuar con su, ya olvidada labor.

Emma obedecio robóticamente. Ya sentada no pudo evitar pasar sus ojos por toda la estancia, realmente se veía anticuado con sus paredes en colores crema y marrones, con sus muebles antiguos y la falta de electrónica en todo el lugar. Todo concordaba y le daba un estilo antiguo; lo único fuera de lugar era la calefacción. La ojiverde recordaba con una sonrisa amarga su antigua vida cuando su madre aun vivía. Ella era piloto comercial por lo que rara vez podía darle un beso antes de irse a la escuela. Después de su muerte su padre- un comerciante muy talentoso y amante de su trabajo- se dedico a la bebida llevándolos a la ruina. Aquello demoro varios años, no fue de golpe. Empezó con una copa de vino de mas todas la noches hasta que termino donde estaba dándole solo 50 dolares a su hija semanales para transporte, comida, trabjaos escolares y demas.

Una voz la saco de su ensoñación.

-Emma ¿deseas panqueques o huevos con salchichas? ¿O tal vez se te antoja cereal?-dijo todo esto rápido. Los nervios calaban en él ni tan joven capitán, era la segunda vez que trataba tanto con una mujer que no fuera su madre y debía admitir que se sentía intimidado.

- panqueques, por favor- se removió algo incomoda en su silla. No era usual que le pidieran su opinión, estaba acostumbrada a recibir lo que su padre quisiera darle. Ella jamás podía elegir ni siquiera algo tan básico como el desayuno. Los días en que podía hacerlo eran lejanos.

Al poco rato tuvo frente a ella un plato de deliciosos panqueques con un pocillo lleno de humeante chocolate caliente y junto a la pelinegra se sentó Steven con su respectivo desayuno. Comieron despacio, sin precipitarse. Era domingo, al siguiente día las escuelas abrirían sus puertas una vez más y Emma sabía que debía hablar de ese tema con Steven. Se criticó mentalmente, no podía armar planes sin saber si podía quedarse en aquel lugar; a pesar de lo permisivo y flexible que se había mostrado Steven acerca de su estadía en su departamento la azabache no creía que se pudiera quedar mucho tiempo en aquel anticuado departamento.

Al terminar no permitió que Steven lavara los platos y por mas quejas que este puso alegando que era su invitada Emma no dio brazo a torcer. Si se podía describir en una palabra a la muchacha, la palabra seria: terca. Había sido terca al no dejarse morir de hambre por su padre, el sobrevivir a sus maltratos, sus gritos, el sufrimiento que aquel hombre le proporcionaba diariamente. Era lo suficientemente terca como para vencer aquello y seguir siendo la adolescente rebelde que su madre había forjado.

No la confundan ella no amanece en lugares que no reconoce, con sujetos que nunca ha visto en su vida ni se va de fiesta día sí y día también; ella no hace nada de eso. Todo lo contrario, siempre fue una niña de casa y amante de la lectura y los animes (motivo por el cual en su colegio era considerada la "nerd"). Pero a pesar de la fama que la precedía ella amaba correr, usas medias veladas negras con shorts de colores oscuros, se decoloraba el cabello, no se maquillaba (a pesar de tener todo el maquillaje, cremas y demas que le traía su madre, todo comprado en los aeropuertos) camisas manga largas, con rayas, etc. Algo alocada pero una buena muchacha.

Al terminar de lavar los trastes Steven le anuncio que debía salir un par de horas y le pidió si quería quedarse o salir ella también debido a que solo tenía una llave de su apartamento y al salir la dejaría encerrada.

-Prefiero quedarme, gracias-miro a su alrededor, la casa estaba impecable pero aun así…- oye-

Steven se frenó en el umbral con su usual sonrisa.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto confuso. Tal vez había cambiado de opinión.

-Estaba pensando en que no tengo como pagarte la estadía podría hacer aseo a tu apartamento para compensarte- su anuncio lo cogió por sorpresa. Tras pensarlo unos segundos Steven asintió con la cabeza suavemente. Tal vez no fuera mala idea.

-Muy bien pero mi cuarto esta fuera de los limites junto al cuarto del fondo-la oji-verde giro su cabeza mirando la puerta del fondo. La puerta de la recamara de Steven estaba frente a la de invitados, ósea la de Emma y junto a esta el baño. Junto a la de Steven estaba a la puerta que llevaba a una especie de biblioteca pero esto no lo sabía Emma, solo Steven.

A pesar de lo que sería natural al ser una desconocida, Steven se sentía a gusto con la joven lo que era extraño. Una de las cosas que le había enseñado al guerra era que las espías podían ser cualquier cara bonita y una historia triste. Él y sus compinches debían cuidarse mucho de ellas, especialmente de las coquetas que eran con las que su equipo más se resbalaba.

Se despido de Emma y se dirigió a el edificio de oficinas donde lo esperaba Fiury. El domingo no tenia "clases" pero el afroamericano había insistido.

Camino las mismas doce cuadras que lo separaban del lugar. Observo rostros cotidianos, algunos desconocidos, niños y ancianos que solo tenían en común la prisa que llevaban. Todos aceleraban el paso e incluso algunos corrían hacia sus trabajos, oficios, alguna cita pendiente… nadie tenia tiempo para fijarse que aquel hombre vestía la misma ropa que llevaría un anciano o en su mirada curiosa hacia todo lo cotidiano. Sin duda aun sin adaptarse a su nuevo mundo.

No demoro mucho en llegar hacia el edifico donde se le fue dada una bienvenida con cálidas sonrisas. Devolvió las sonrisas y los saludos cordiales. Muchas mujeres lo saludaban con un emocionado "buenos días" que les era devuelto con un "madame" o "señorita". Algunas incluso bromeaban con sus esposos o amigos que aquel debería ser el trato que ellas deberían recibir de todos los hombres que trabajaban allí.

Riéndose por dentro el educado capitán se guio solo hasta los ascensores donde con cuidado marco el número 3. Aquel era el piso donde siempre recibía sus clases y donde tenía reuniones con Fiury de vez en cuando. Fue justo en aquel despacho donde lo esperaba el tuerto que tenía entre sus manos un teléfono celular que manejaba con destreza.

Por la mente del capitán llego el pensamiento de que jamás lo llegaría controlar de aquella forma.

-Buenos días Rogers-saludo

-Buenos días señor-se lamio distraídamente los labios aguantando la expectación y la curiosidad muy bien.

-Se preguntara porque lo he citado ¿no es así?-ante su asentimiento Fiury continuo- le tenemos de vuelta un viejo amigo, que, si bien no habla si lo puede acompañar a dar un paseo-

Saco de sus bolsillos unas llaves que Rogers reconoció perfectamente. Al aventárselas las cogió en el aire y las sostuvo entre sus manos como el tesoro que eran.

-es…-

-así es capitán, su moto-

Ante la feliz mirada del rubio Fiury lo condujo hacia el aparcacoches del edificio de oficinas. Fiury se la mostro sonriente y sin dudarlo aquel viejo hombre en edad y experiencia mas no en físico se monto acariciando con suavidad el manubrio metalico, en su cara brillaba una sonrisa de ensoñación y se vio atacado por recuerdos nuevamente del pasado.

_Falsh-back_

_Se encontraba rodeado de sus amigos, sus compinches, sus compañeros de batalla brindando por una nueva victoria. Todos festejaban y se embriagaban, la banda tocaba un vals alegre de Bath y las parejas bailaban alrededor de las mesas. Las mujeres de vida facil parecían coliflores picando aquí y alla. En un momento a otro el silencio reino, uno que otro pregunto el motivo. Incluso la banda había para su sonar._

_El motivo tenia nombre propio._

_Peggy Carter, la novia del capitán Rogers había hecho presencia._

_Aquello ocurría muy seguido pero aun nadie se acostumbraba al ver entre aquellas fulanas el ver a una fina dama vestida con sus mejores galas. Esa noche la mujer lucia un esplendido vestido azul oscuro que contrarrestaba con sus rojos labios tan provocativos. Steven se levanto de un brinco y se acerco hasta ella y le beso la mano tendida._

_Pronto todo volvió a su ritmo usual y cogidos del brazo salieron ambos personajes que parecían sacados de una revista de moda francesa. A pesar de estar en un lugar de mala muerte ellos destacaban con sus trajes elegantes, especialmente Steven en su traje de militar bien planchado con sus zapatos lustrados y su cabello peinado. Peggy tampoco se le quedaba atrás, estaba deslumbrante. Cogidos del brazo salieron a caminar como solían hacer dejando atrás el algarabío, el alcohol y las miradas lujuriosas de ambos sexos disparados hacia ellos._

_Hablaron hasta bien entrada la noche sobre todo, contándose sus vidas, sus planes al terminar la guerra, sus sueños, sus aventuras. Ellos eran entre si sus confidentes, sabían que sus secretos estaban a salvo con la persona a su lado. Al llegar a la casa de Peggy (Steven jamás comprendió como podía caminar tanto con tacones) y después de tomar un café Rogers se fue. Más tarde recordaría que no estaba bien visto quedarse a solas con una dama que no fuera su pareja. Al llegar de nuevo a la taberna con su sonrisa de enamorado idiota todos le darían palmadas en la espalda y le sonreirían divertidos, algunas lo mirarían molestas y no lo mirarían indignadas y otros se quejarían de tener una esposa que no fuera tan caliente como "la novia del capitán america"._

_Hay se disolvía todo y el ayudaba aun borracho bucky a llegar a su moto donde conduciría hasta el piso que compartían. Antes de dormir bucky le daría la única palmada que recivia sin malicia o sin el morbo de la situación. Le sonreía y le decía algo parecido a qu mientras el se caia de lo borracho su mejor amigo se ligaba a una caliente militar. Ese era el punto donde se ganaba un golpe y un "duérmete ya bucky"._

_Fin del flash-back_

Aquella era su rutina en los días libres, una rutina que había olvidado antes del hielo cuando los días eran pesados y llenos de trabajos y ni siquiera el mas alegre y buscador de mujeres de sus compinches se iba a los bares. Después de la muerte de bucky aquellos días felices se limitaron a el mismo sentado en las ruinas de aquel bar junto a Peggy en su uniforme (igual que él) mientras intentaba en vano embriagarse con las lagrimas nublando su vista. Su rutina alegre rutina que el creía perdido se le fue devuelta con su amada moto que lo había acompañado en muchas aventuras. Le tenia un aprecio que casi competia con el de su escudo. Y fue por esto que dejó a Fiury atrás y se dedico a dar un paseo con su amada moto.

Sentir el viento en la cara era gratificante, le llenaba de adrenalina y emoción. Igual que los besos de Peggy, que, en la mejilla o en la boca lo llenaban de miles de emociones y lo motivaban a continuar.

Aquel era un tema que aún no quería afrontar, la noticia de la muerte de Peggy fue no sorpresiva pero si dolorosa. No le podía llevar flore pues sus restos fueron quemados y esparcidos por la zona donde se creía que había muerto. Aquella había sido la última petición de la mujer y se le fue concedida sin chistar, era algo romántico a decir verdad pero más que nada triste. Suspirando miro rápidamente la hora por su reloj y se sorprendió al ser ya hora del almuerzo. Condujo hasta su apartamento y la dejo en el parqueadero del lugar.

Entro en su piso sonriente encontrándose a Emma tendida en el sofá exhausta, y sí que se merecía estarlo. El lugar relucía como vajilla de plata nueva.

-Veo que te divertiste-ironizo.

-Muy divertido. Haz tu el almuerzo por favor yo ya no puedo más- murmuro terminándose de recostar sobre el sofá, sus pies descalzos nuevamente.

Canturreando la misma canción de la mañana Steven preparo unos sándwiches de pavo con algo de gaseosa. Rápido pero rico.

Al empezar a comer Emma lo interrogo acerca de la duda que tuvo todo el día.

-¿Qué canción es esa?-pregunto ya más animada mordiendo su alimento.

-Se llama _you'd be so nice to come home to _de Dinah Shore-

-No la conozco-

-Dudo mucho que lo hagas, es de los años cuarenta-

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que pareces un viejito?-

El comentario hizo que Steven riera.

-Digamos que soy un viejito- su risa sonó por todo el lugar

-Oye no es para tanto-musito molesta de que le estuviera tomando el pelo.

-Disculpa-dijo calmándose un poco- es una broma privada.

Lo miro extrañada y luego sonrió de medio lado. Intento sacárselo en vano, po0r mas que intento no logro que le dijera su "chiste privado" y pasaron el resto del día como el anterior: viendo televisión y cenando comida chatarra.

-No volveré a comer esto-murmuro Steven en la noche mirando agriamente su hamburguesa.

-Ya lo veremos Steven, ya lo veremos- y esta vez fue ella quien rio.

* * *

><p>Hola. Cuando subi este capitulo olvide disculparme con las personas que esperaron por el CAPITULO 4. Tenia chikungunya y realmente me ataco duro por lo que no fue mucho lo que pude hacer acostada y llena de fiebre. Me gustaria que comentaran, si alguno tienen una idea que la aporte y yo talvez la pueda agregar.<p>

Hasta luego.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Cuando Emma se dignó a hablar con el pelirrubio el reloj ya marcaba las nueve de la noche.

-Oye-murmuro frotando los dedos de sus pies entre ellos, aquel era un hábito que se le había pegado de su padre-Steven yo aún tengo que ir a la escuela-dijo ya más confiada. No es como si el hombre le fuera a pegar o algo así.

El hombre lo medito unos segundos antes de mirarla con ligera confusión.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-dijo sin entender bien a que quería indicar la ojiverde.

-Oh no. No yo quise decir que mañana no estaré en el día, iré a la escuela. Además…- vacilo un poco antes de armarse de valor y preguntarle lo que llevaba tiempo preguntándose ella misma- ¿Cuánto tiempo puedo quedarme aquí?

En esta ocasión fue Steven quien mostro vacilación en su rosto. Jamás se lo había planteado, él había supuesto que ella tendría algún familiar con quien quedarse aunque mirándolo desde la perspectiva de que ella jamás había decidido mudarse a la casa de algún otro familiar indicaba que ella no tenía un tío o tía que pudiera acogerla. Eso o simplemente no tenía ningún otro familiar. Viendo que tenía que dar una respuesta pronto le confeso lo que había estado pensando esos últimos días.

-Tienes razón, no tengo más familia-admitió ligeramente sonrojada. No le gustaba hablar de su familia y menos con desconocidos. Lastimosamente a pesar de todo lo que había hecho por ella Steven aún era un completo desconocido.

-Bueno pues si necesitas quedarte aquí unos días o un mes no me importa. Es mejor que estar solo-su tono se fue tornando de enérgico a melancólico. Los azules ojos de Steven se aguaron un poco pero rápidamente su sonrisa floreció en sus labios. No quería la lastima de Emma.

Dicha pelinegra se quedó sentada meditando lo anteriormente dicho. Tanto ella como Steven estaban sentados en el sofá frente a una vieja televisión que mostraba más de mil canales. La propuesta era bastante tentadora pero la idea de quedarse ahí como una simple sostenida no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. De repente una idea la golpeo y Emma se regañó por no pensar en eso antes.

-¡Ya se!-exclamo levantándose de un salto, la solución a todo eso era tan ridícula que aún no se creía que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes- voy a buscar un trabajo. Algo sencillo y de medio tiempo; te voy a dar una cuota mensual que dependerá de lo que gane. Te daré la mitad de todo lo que gane y aseare este sitio los fines de semana-

Sin darse cuenta había empezado a caminar alrededor del sofá donde antes había estado sentada, aquel era otro hábito suyo: caminar y moverse cuando estaba emocionada o triste, cualquier emoción fuerte la llevaba a pasearse por los alrededores. Steven miraba aquellos movimientos suyos con una sonrisa divertida, Emma era una inquilina bastante agradable.

-Yo me encargare del aseo y no aceptare tu dinero. Eres mi invitada no mi arrendada-con esto dio fin a la conversación. Se estiro bostezando ampliamente. Aquella pequeña charla lo había montado en su tren de las emociones que hacia paradas en las estaciones de la confusión, la tristeza y la diversión-mañana te despertare a las… ¿a qué hora entras?-

-a las 7:30-musito.

-muy bien mañana a las seis te despertare. Te llevare en mi moto, deberás mostrarme el camino porque soy algo así como nuevo en esta ciudad-se levantó y dándole un leve guiño a Emma le dedico buenas noches.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A la mañana siguiente fiel a su palabra Steven la despertó a las 6:00 AM sacudiéndola suavemente. Lo vio salir por la puerta sorprendida, se suponía que su puerta tenia echado el candado y que era seguro, que nadie entraría. Pero al parecer el hombre tenía –naturalmente- una llave de la habitación. Se estiro como un gato y se levantó de un salto agarrando rápidamente sus útiles de aseo. Hizo su camino hasta el baño donde disfruto de una ducha helada ¡cómo le gustaba! Al terminar se puso unos sencillo jeans algo ajustados, un esqueleto blanco, su sudadera azul oscuro y unas botas de combate negras que habrían horrorizado a su madre si aún viviera.

Salió con paso firme pensado en el hecho de que no tenía mochila para los libros; la que uso para su fuga era una de campamento inmensa que no le serviría para nada en la escuela. Excepto, por supuesto, ganarse más burlas. En la cocina la esperaba un Steven con el cabello húmedo, sus usuales pantalones de chándal y una camiseta blanca que se le pegaba muy bien a sus musculosos brazos.

Se sonrojo al darse cuenta por donde giraban sus pensamientos. ¡Estaba pervirtiendo mentalmente a Steven! Y no que la pudieran culpar, Steven era un hombre extremadamente dulce y educado y al mismo tiempo era el sueño caliente de cualquiera.

En ese momento a Steven se giró mirándola, un cucharon se mantenía vertical en su mano.

Con una sonrisa y ojos alegres la saludo.

-buenos días Emma, hice avena siéntate-señalo con su cabeza el comedor y se giró de nuevo silbando alegremente. Parece que alguien si es un hombre de mañana.

-Buenos días Steven- sus aún adormilados pasos la llevaron hasta la mesa del comedor. Se sentó a la diestra de la cabecera donde siempre se sentaba Steven.

Mientras Steven cocinaba la anterior fila de pensamientos de la morena la golpearon con fuerza y la idea de un Steven sin camiseta se le antojo tan depravada como vergonzosa. Como regla general Emma era obscena en el sentido divertido de la palabra. Para ella era imposible no dejar que el morbo de las cosas saltara en su mente como felices conejos. Era de esas cosas que no se podían evitar y como la adolescente que era Emma no se molestaba mucho en dejarlo.

Un ruido la saco de su ensoñación, al parecer una cuchara se había caído y Steven se apresuraba a recogerla dándole una espectacular vista a sus nalgas. Con la cara en llamas Emma giro su cabeza tan rápidamente que no pudo evitar que tronara. Aquello fue escuchado por Steven que lo tomo como una señal de hambre.

-Ya esa listo. Espera a que sirva-

El proceso de servir en dos platos hondos la avena, ponerles una cuchara a cada uno y llevarlos a la mesa no demoro más de un minuto y pronto estuvieron los dos desayunando.

Al acabar Steven se metió a su cuarto de donde salió con una mochila negra que ya tenía algo adentro. Era un porta de comida con un par de sándwiches. Se la tendió a Emma antes de mirar el reloj.

6:45 AM.

-Guarda lo que tengas que guardar para irnos-ordeno Steven mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Algo cohibida la ojiverde lo obedeció sin chistar. Mientras guardaba sus libros el recuerdo de él admitiendo ser militar voló por su mente; el tipo realmente daba órdenes como un capitán.

Al poco tiempo salieron y llegaron hasta el aparcamiento del edificio donde Steven guardaba su moto. Sin darse cuenta de la mirada asustada de Emma el capitán le tendió un casco y se montó prendiendo la moto esperando a que ella se montara. Al darse cuenta que ella no se montaría la miro con su casco dejando al descubierto solo sus ojos.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Jamás he montado en moto-confeso sonrojada. No recordaba si Steven le había dicho la noche anterior que irían en moto o no, por la emoción del momento lo dejo pasar y ahora se arrepentía. Su madre jamás la dejaba montarse en moto, su padre tampoco.

-Bueno… iré despacio. No te preocupes jamás he tenido un accidente-a pesar de sonar terriblemente convincente Emma no se atrevía.

-¿Y si tienes el primero con migo? ¿Y si me muevo y nos caemos?-lo dijo tan rápido y con tanto terror que Steven casi se hecha a reír hay mismo.

-Emma no va a pasar nada-me tendió una mano para ayudarme a montar pero no la cogí- confía en mi-

Aquello fue suficiente motivación.

Emma cogió la mano que le era tendida con la suya que no dejaba temblar, se montó y se apretó lo más fuerte que pudo a la cintura de Steven. En ningún momento recordó sus pensamientos algo obscenos de la mañana.

El viaje fue demorado por los temores de Emma y por lo perdido que se encontraba Steven. Al final llegaron con 5 minutos antes del toque de campana que daba inicio a las clases. El lugar estaba abarrotado de estudiantes y uno que otro maestro; los azules ojos de Steven recorrieron el lugar con curiosidad admirando a la juventud y las modas actuales. Emma se bajó despacio, se retiró el casco y se lo tendió a su acompañante que lo cogió sin quitar sus ojos de los jóvenes frente a el.

-¿Quieres que pase a recogerte?-pregunto ligeramente ido.

-Si, por favor. A las tres- Emma busco con la mirada a su única amiga, Yuli mar. Era una rubia ceniza de pocas curvas, era amiga de todos y coqueteaba con todos. "Popular" es una buena palabra para describirla aunque Emma jamás le encontró el sentido al significado de dicha palabra. Era absurdo pero en la escuela parecía ser algo vital.

El único hecho por el que una chica como ella se juntaba con una don nadie como la ojiverde era el mejor secreto de Yuli mar: su padre abusaba de ella.

Era un caso peor que el de Emma, el padre de Yuli mar no se bastaba con abusar de ella física y verbalmente también lo hacía sexualmente. Un día por accidente Emma se dio cuenta (son vecinas) y le dejo una nota en su mochila. Al final de clases Yuli mar se acercó a ella y le conto todo. Emma la imito. En ellas encontraron un confidente que jamás habían tenido, un lazo mil veces más poderoso que los hirientes cuchicheos de los alumnos las unía. Se volvieron inseparables.

Tras despedirse de Steven (el cual le dedico una de esas sonrisas matadoras suyas) camino hasta donde su amiga se encontraba. Estaba ablando con una rubia de pote a la cual jamás se molestó en memorizarse el nombre. Al verla llegar le dio un beso en la mejilla y le envolvió su brazo por la cintura sin interrumpir su charla. La rubia no le quitaba los ojos de encima molesta pues aunque Yuli mar le respondía y mantenía el flujo de la conversación no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Emma. Termino por darse por vencida de llamar la atención de la chica cuando la peli negra abrió la boca.

-¿Dejaron muchas tareas?-la pregunta hizo girar a la castaña que le dedico una sonrisa inmensa. La rubia seguía ignorada.

-Si amor- y hay estaba su manía de decirle amor a Emma a diestra y siniestra- Pero no te preocupes, les he dicho que estabas enferma.

Emma asintió en el mismo momento en el que la campana sonó. Las dos empezaron a andar pero un empujón que tiro a Emma hasta el piso las detuvo.

-No puedo creer que aun te hables con esa rara-ni se molestó en mirar quien había sido. Igual le iba a contestar de malas maneras.

-Más rara es la que no sabe andar en tacones y al usarlos empuja a la gente-dicho y hecho la personita que le había empujado (una tal Diana o algo así) llevaba unos inmensos tacones amarillos.

-Si solo te he empujado a ti ¡y yo se andar en tacos!-

-Soy más persona que tu-sus narices casi se rozaban. Despreciaba a esa mujer con toda su alma. Yuli mar y ella siempre competían por los mejores chicos, mejores vestuarios, mejores amistades. Aunque esta última siempre era ganada por la imbécil (como le decía Emma a Diana) pues por más amistad que tuviera con Yuli mar Emma prefería no hablar en las acaloradas conversaciones que la castaña mantenía con un montón de personas.

-ENTRAD- la voz de un profesor sonó a lo lejos logrando separarlas y todas siguieran su camino. Suspirando mentalmente Emma se preparó psicológicamente para otro asqueroso día de escuela.

-te echaste channel-le susurro Yuli mar. Emma solo asintió- Amo tu colonia.

-Ya sois dos-comento secamente. A pesar de la cara interrogante de su amiga Emma se negó a dar más detalles

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Después de aparcar su moto, Steven hizo su camino hasta la oficina donde veía sus clases. Al entrar saludo a Fiury sin prestarle mucha atención. El trayecto de la escuela hasta el edificio de oficinas se le había hecho increíblemente soso en comparación al anterior viaje donde había tenido los delgados pero fuertes brazos de Emma por su cintura abrasándolo como si de un salvavidas se tratase. El olor de channel tampoco le pasó desapercibido, fue lo primero que noto. Aquello lo había descolocado ligeramente; el extraño revuelo que sentía en el estómago al pensar en Emma solo lo podía compara con el que le causaba Peggy Carter y aquello más que tranquilizarlo lo asusto.

Él era un tipo de noventa años ¿Qué chica querría salir con él? Además era todo tímido y anticuado. La misma Emma lo había comentado.

-Capitán ¿se encuentra bien?-la voz de fiury lo supo aterrizar.

-Por su puesto director-le sonrió ligeramente.

Fiury lo miro pero no dijo nada y procedió a explicarle cómo manejar su propio teléfono celular.

Suspirando Steven se reusó a gemir, aquel iba a ser un día agotador.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**HOLA **me he demorado porque no se realmente por donde va la historia. Tengo algunas cosas en la cabeza pero realmente no tengo nada con fundamento. Lo que mejor se me ocurre es que el padre de Emma la busque en un par de días y se la lleve a casa, Steven la visitara en las noches. No quiero profundizar en la vida de Yuli mar ni en la escuela pero debéis saber que Emma es amable pero al coger confianza dispara comentarios sarcásticos. También es bastante seca (contrario a su amiga). Fiury va a hacer una aparición más profunda a la próxima, la casa de Steven va a tener unas cámaras instaladas (no en los dormitorios ni en los baños para que tenga más libertad cuando lleguen las partes sexuales de la historia) y se dará cuenta de la presencia de Emma pero será después de que ella se mude de nuevo con su padre.

Supongo que eso es todo. Comenten si quieren.

Buenas noches.


End file.
